Talk Dirty To Me
by penaschmidt
Summary: Request. Carlos has a thing for a bad boy, dirty talking Kendall. SMUT WARNING


**I received a very detailed request from **_**Fireball-Fuchsia, **_**and even though I haven't written in a while and have sort of shifted into a new fandom, I thought I'd give it a go. To sum up the request it was that Carlos has a kink for bad boy talking dirty Kendall and Logan wanting to make that a reality for them. **

**I tried to include as much of the little things you requested, and I think I got most, if not all aspects of it, sorry if I missed anything you really wanted and that this is utter shite, but I tried my best. Enhoy!**

Carlos had never really entertained the thought of being attracted to men. Until recently. He supposed it probably had a lot to do with the fact that one of his best friends had just come out. A best friend that he had always admired, looked up to and now was starting to realise perhaps had feelings of more than friendship for.

Carlos had always acknowledged Kendall was an attractive guy, after all, he was. But it wasn't until Kendall came out and was immediately accepted by everyone, that Carlos allowed his attraction to come to the forefront. He didn't feel the need to repress it anymore. Well, to himself anyway. Because, let's face it, the last thing Carlos wanted to do was let everyone know of his feelings towards Kendall and ruin a friendship.

Carlos also never really entertained the thought of himself being…kinky. But then Gustavo had to go and tell them they needed a bad boy in the band, consequently getting them in hot water with that Wayne Wayne guy, and then had to go and have that stupid plan of Kendall pretending to be a deviant. Stupid Gustavo. Apparently, Carlos was kinky, because for the three nights following he had woken up, damp and sweating with the image of Kendall spitting a stream of curse words in his face while ramming him like a jack hammer still etched in his mind.

Evidently, Carlos wasn't the only one aware of these fantasies. Sometimes sharing a room with the ever observant Logan came with its fair share of disadvantages.

"So…Los. Can I talk to you buddy?" Logan had asked Carlos one day when they had been sitting by the pool together.

"Uh, yeah, sure" Carlos answered hesitantly, guessing exactly what it was Logan wanted to talk about.

"I was just wondering, if you know, um, if Kendall was the only one of us that may be um sorta attracted to, well guys" Logan fumbled over his question, knowing Carlos would be sensitive about this topic, otherwise he would have spoken about it.

Carlos sat speechless for a moment. Logan must have heard him the last few nights. That was the only way he could have known, Carlos had never done anything else that may have hinted so. But that also meant that Logan didn't only know that Carlos was gay, but that he was attracted to Kendall. A bad boy Kendall at that.

"Have you told anyone?" Carlos asked.

"No, I would never do that. It's not my business to tell. But I think you should tell Kendall how you feel, you never know what might happen." Logan responded with a slight smirk on his face.

"No way! I could never do that. He'd hate me, it would ruin our friendship"

"Well you better do something because I for one don't enjoy you moaning about how much you like Kendall's big dick up your ass every night, it makes me uncomfortable" Logan defended as he walked off to jump in the pool, leaving Carlos dumbstruck.

Carlos thought about telling Kendall for a good few hours. He then came to the conclusion that would be a terrible idea and he would just keep his mouth shut and try his best to dream about anything that would avoid him having yet another wet dream about a bad boy Kendall.

But alas, Carlos was a horny teenaged boy and over the subsequent fortnight, Carlos had 3 more nights waking up in the same way he had when he first realised his attraction to Kendall. And the fantasies were always the same. Kendall wearing eyeliner, dressed in black before he'd rip off both their clothes and treat Carlos like he was a rag doll. Unfortunately for both of them, Logan had to witness it all too. And he was at the end of his rope. If these two didn't stop and acknowledge their feelings for one another and start having actual intercourse where his eyes and ears were not a victim, he was going to explode (he hadn't told anyone because Kendall had begged him to keep it a secret, but evidently Carlos wasn't the only one having inappropriate dreams about his best friend). So, naturally, he came up with a plan. And he used his unintended and unwanted knowledge to his advantage.

"Hey Kendall, Gustavo has this new idea for a video concept, he wants you back in that bad boy get up" Logan had told Kendall that next morning when they were getting ready to head to Rocque Records.

"Uh, okay" Kendall seemed perplexed and Carlos threw a look at Logan, wondering whether he was telling the truth or just messing with his head. James just continuing about his morning activity whistling like a happy little bird. Logan responded to Carlos's glare with a bright smile and twinkle in his eye. Carlos hated Logan (and he would tell him that later).

"Oh and Los, you have to wear a speedo, I have no idea where Gustavo is going with this idea" Logan laughed, acting as if this was a legitimate request from Gustavo and wondering how on Earth this was working. James didn't even question himself having to dress like a ninja, when Logan realised he hadn't really thought of James in this situation. Carlos obliged ignoring the fact that he sensed there was something sinister going on, because he kinda liked trotting around in his speedo and flaunting what his momma gave him (and apparently he would soon learn he wasn't the only one who enjoyed it).

The four boys had arrived to Rocque Records in their ridiculous outfits, Logan at the last minute throwing together a life guard outfit because according to him that was part of Gustavo's vision. When they arrived, Kelly looked at them as if they had lost the plot and went to ask them what they were even doing there. But before she got the chance, Logan interrupted her and told her all about how Gustavo asked for this. Kelly was more than happy to go along with the story because she had learnt that trying to figure these boys out was impossible and it was just best to go with the flow rather than rocking the boat and well, she kinda wanted to see how this panned out.

A few minutes of discussion later, Logan requested Carlos go and find a gennelert from the supply closet (Logan may or may not have filled said supply closet full of boxes prior to arriving this morning, so there was not a lot of space in there). Carlos, not knowing what a gennelert was, still followed the instructions and hoped he would know what it was when he saw it, fearing the other boys would think he was an idiot if he asked what it was.

"What the hell is a gennelert Logan?" James asked.

"James, how can you not know what a gennelert is?" Logan quickly spluttered out to try and subtly cover the fact that a gennelert was not actually a thing but a word Logan had made up all of 30 seconds ago. When nobody said anything further about it he thanked the heavens his friends had little confidence in their vocabulary skills.

Carlos had been in the closet, searching for something that didn't exist for about 5 minutes now and Logan realised it was time to execute the next step in his plan. "Carlos is really taking a while" Logan brought up.

"Yeah, maybe I should go help him find that gennelert thing" Kendall suggested. He was making it too easy, Kendall's natural instinct to aways help everybody made it seem like Logan had no plans of making Carlos spend so long trying to find something.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea" Logan smiled to himself. And so Kendall went off to the supply closet to help Carlos find the mystical gennelert (and perhaps do what Logan had intended them to do all along).

Thankfully, James was too busy looking at himself in a mirror and Kelly to over it to care, to notice Logan follow behind Kendall a few moments after. Logan heard Kendall walk into the closet, asking a still half naked Carlos if he needed any help and Carlos responding with a 'yes please, I don't even know what a gennelert is'. And that's when Logan initiated the last part of his plan. Pushing Kendall over onto Carlos so the boys ended up in a piled heap because of all the boxes confining their space and closed the door, locking it.

For a moment the boys remained in a tangle of limbs, too much in shock to move. But then all of a sudden Kendall felt his jeans start to tighten. And he got angry, because he knew Logan did this on purpose. Logan knew that Kendall had a weakness for Carlos' body and how much he wanted to ravage it. And Logan also knew how much Kendall didn't want anyone else knowing that.

Jumping up off of Carlos in a fury (still painfully hard mind you), he started banging on the supply closet door hard, screaming angry curse words all directed at Logan. This did nothing to ease the tension Carlos was feeling. Hearing the words he had so often heard in his fantasies only served to increase the boys' arousal. Kendal sputtered words like 'fuck', 'shit', 'asshole', 'slut' and Carlos' resolve was getting weaker. Carlos had stood up at this point, nerves filling his entire body, head to toe. And then Kendall really did it.

"I'm gonna shove a boot right up your fucking ass" Carlos couldn't help but moan. He had pictured Kendall shoving something a little more erotic up his ass too many times to count. Kendall heard Carlos moan, but he wanted to know what it was exactly that Carlos was moaning at.

"Did you hear me Logan? Right _up your ass_!" Carlos moaned again. Kendall turned around suddenly becoming all too aware of the humungous bulge showing in Carlos' speedo that matched his quite nicely.

"Kendall please stop saying that." Carlos let out, accompanied by a shaky breath.

"Saying what?" Kendall realised now that he had Carlos in the palm of his hands and all his fantasies of Carlos's naked body were practically coming true. Maybe this is what Logan was trying to do.

"You know what." Carlos answered, every nerve ending tingling.

"You mean me talking about how much I want to shove something up Logan's ass" Carlos moaned again, trying his best to avoid looking at Kendall. Kendall loving this more and more by the second.

"You know what though, I'd much prefer shoving something up your sexy little ass" Kendall whispered, his mouth so close to Carlos' ear he was almost kissing it. Carlos couldn't contain himself and lunged at Kendall, placing fervent kisses all over his face, jaw and neck.

"Whoa whoa whoa there, little buddy." Kendall tsked shoving Carlos away. Kendall needed to be the one in charge; little did he know how much that was all that Carlos wanted. Carlos' eyes turned red with lust and that was when it became clear to Kendall that Carlos enjoyed being roughed around with as much as Kendall enjoyed being rough.

"You want it so bad, you little slut" Kendall whispered in Carlos' ear while holding a firm grip with both hands on Carlos's hips, shoving him up against the wall so hard, the remaining boxes fell over. He held Carlos against that wall so strongly that Carlos couldn't lean forward if he tried. Kendall kissing up and down his neck and chest like Carlos was a piece of meat and not a human being. Carlos reacting with nothing but interchangeable moans and gasps. All of a sudden Kendall pulled back, Carlos whining at the loss of contact.

"Pull those pretty little things off that sexy little ass of yours right now" Kendall ordered, sounding almost desperate for Carlos to comply. And who was Carlos to deny either of them that pleasure. Carlos taking his speedo off rapidly, assuming Kendall would be doing the same with his clothes. But when Kendall simply grabbed his length in his hand and started stroking, returning his mouth to Carlos' jaw, Carlos became aware that Kendall was still very much fully clothed.

"Take your clothes off too" Carlos let out in between gasps of pleasure.

Kendal threw his other hand across Carlos' mouth, "Don't tell me what to do you little slut". But, Kendall began to remove his clothes anyway (if anyone ever asked he would claim that it was because he wanted to take his clothes off, not because Carlos had told him too).

When Kendall was finally as bare as Carlos his hand returned to Carlos' manhood, his other hand returning to digging into his hip.

"You want my big, thick cock up your ass, don't you baby, don't you"

"Mhmm", Carlos mumbled an answer.

"You want me slamming into your tight little hole, because you're a little slut" Kendall continued, his right hand moving faster and left hand digging harder.

"Yes, God please, Kendall, please", Carlos begged. And it was time for Kendall to oblige, because he couldn't wait any longer. He flipped Carlos around so he was facing the wall, holding his hands up above his head. And before Carlos could even react to the force, Kendall plunged a finger straight into Carlos, making him moan. Carlos groaned for more, but Kendall had control, he was gonna give more when he wanted to. After torturing Carlos enough, Kendall let himself squeeze another finger into Carlos and began to scissor his fingers, eliciting a whole new plethora of sounds from Carlos' sweet, sweet mouth.

Carlos couldn't take the torture much longer and wrapped his own hand around his cock and began to move it up and down to the rhythm of Kendall's fingers. Kendall was none too happy about this and roughly swatted his hand away, ordering him not to. "_I'm_ going to make you cum like thunder, not yourself". Carlos knees buckled from the pleasure and he was falling to the floor in an instant, Kendall tumbling down after him, fingers coming out.

The men attacked each other with kisses upon reaching the floor, their limbs returning to the tangle they were in that started all this. Carlos drew away from Kendall with a look of desperation on his face, all but begging Kendall to give him what he really wanted. Kendall teased Carlos's entrance with his dick, circling it right around his hole.

"Say it! Say you're a slut that wants my cock" Kendal wouldn't give in until he heard Carlos really beg for it.

"I'm a slut! I want your cock! I want it so bad Kendall, please". The cry of lustfulness gave Kendall the encouragement he needed to finally plunge deep into Carlos like he had so desperately wanted for such a long time but never thought would happen. Carlos let out a moan louder than he ever had before (making Logan somewhat regret his plan to get Carlos and Kendall to fuck whilst he was STILL in the building and give James a whole multitude of questions coming out like rapid fire, luckily Kelly had left long ago telling the boys not to break anything).

Kendall began thrusting in a steady motion, his hand reaching down to stroke Carlos. He was gonna make this the best orgasm of the brunette's life. Kendall felt himself getting close, but he wouldn't allow himself to until Carlos did, despite his need for control, he wanted this to be amazing for Carlos, just like it was for him. Luckily for him, he didn't have to wait long. With one particularly hard thrust, hitting Carlos' sweet spot and hand accompanying it, Carlos finally released, covering the both of them. Kendall continued to thrust to carry Carlos through his orgasm, shortly following with his own, his seed shooting deep inside his new favourite place to be.

The two boys slumped, chests rising and falling like they'd just run a marathon; sweat lining their brows, Kendall remaining inside Carlos. Kendall looked lazily at Carlos, pulling out of him and cupping his face, bringing it in for a light kiss to the lips. When he pulled away, he turned Carlos onto his side and wrapped his arms around him and placed a kiss to the top of his head.

(Carlos would never tell anyone, but he couldn't help but let his heart flutter when Kendall immediately switched from the wild, rough bad boy in bed to the sweet, caring Kendall who made him feel safe in his arms. And maybe sex with Kendall wasn't the only thing he wanted. He'd have to thank Logan one day).

**While I appreciate requests, I would kind of prefer not to have smut requested because I just don't feel like I can do it justice, no matter how much I want to be able to. **

**Review if you want, or not, whatever floats your boat. **


End file.
